Call me
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Scott Kirkland estaba pasando la peor tarde con su hermano Arthur. Sin embargo las cosas empeoraron cuando se acercaron dos americanos. Alfred F. Jones debía estar loco. USxScotland para Solitudely.


**Call me**

*Llega arrastrando los pies con aura depresiva*

Hello D:

Esta ocasión traje un fanfic que, siendo sincera fue más aplastante que el Self-cest de Arthur que escribí para mi hija Looney.

No por la trama, sino por la pareja.

Pero, lo hice y no me quejaré más al respecto.

Es para Solitudely, querida mía eres tan malvada...

¡Pero aquí está! ¡Hecho con amor!

Para que veas que cumplo mi palabra, incluso si pasa a traer mis gustos.

Ni tanto, ya verás por qué, y al menos no lloré sangre pero sí murieron mis dedos.

Ojalá te guste, y si no...Pues te escribo otra cosa menos uno de estos.

**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya es dueño de Hetalia.

**Parejas:** USxScotland, UKxNyo! US.

[AlfredxScott] [ArthurxEmily]

**Categoría: **Humor, Romance.

**Advertencia: **Hermanos mayores (?)

_**3 2 1 ready...**_

.

.

.

Gruñó por décima ocasión.

¡Maldita sea su puta suerte!

Peor infierno no podía existir, al menos no para él.

El grueso humo tóxico del cigarro penetró en sus fosas nasales, tosió ahogándose por culpa del tipo que venía fumando al lado suyo.

Estúpido sujeto pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

**-Puaj, Scott para ya...-**se quejó inútilmente el joven adolescente de 15 años, sus cabellos eran rubios, ojos verdes y cejas pobladas como su acompañante, claro rasgo de que son parientes.

El aludido alzó una ceja completamente desinteresado por las quejas de su hermano menor.

**-¿Dijiste algo, conejo?-**inquirió sonriendo altivo mientras soplaba el humo en el rostro del chico.

El británico frunció el ceño molesto, casi asesinaba al mayor con la mirada.

Arthur Kirkland era el pobre adolescente torturado, Scott Allistor Kirkland era el sexy hombre escocés de 24 años y verdugo malvado de su hermano menor, y la incómoda situación fue originada por la progenitora de ambos.

La británica mayor decidió que sus hijos pasarían una agradable tarde en el centro, conviviendo como los buenos hermanos que NO eran, para mejorar su fraternidad. Ambos se negaron argumentando que estaban ocupados con sus respectivas vidas, siendo una de las inusuales ocasiones en que se ponían de acuerdo.

Ante eso la Sra. Kirkland sonrió amablemente ordenando a voz gélida que los dos tenían que pasar más tiempo juntos, los dos asintieron seriamente.

Ni Allistor se atrevía a contradecirla, y eso era mucho en realidad.

Y allí estaban los dos, sentados sobre una banca perdiendo el tiempo sin nada que hacer, y para colmo con la persona que más detestan.

Scott fumaba un cigarro a gusto, Arthur gruñía posando sus orbes esmeraldas en cualquier señorita de curvas finas.

Pero algo interrumpió su momento.

Unos brillantes ojos azules, pertenecientes a unos estadounidenses que se acercaban a ellos.

Emily.

**-¡Artieeee!-**gritó la chica emocionada mientras corría hacía él.

Detrás de ella un joven similar pero mayor, también la acompañaba.

**-Emily...-**sonrió alegremente al tiempo que Allistor levantaba una ceja observando la escena.

No, no pensaba admitir que su hermanito tenía buen gusto con las mujeres.

**-¡Te presentó a Alfred! ¡Is my bro!-**comentó jalando al joven de rubia cabellera con un cachito reluciente que sobresalía mucho.

A diferencia de Emily, los ojos azules del americano eran cubiertos por lentes oscuros de medio marco.

El chico amplió una bonita sonrisa para Arthur.

**-Hello! Un placer conocerte Arthur. Emy siempre habla mucho de ti-**dijo Alfred con tranquilidad amigable, la americana se sonrojo golpeando a su hermano mayor con su bolsa.

¡No tenía que decírselo!

Kirkland curveó media sonrisa satisfecha.

Entre tanto el escocés ni se inmutaba por lo que sus sensuales ojos observaban.

Le parecía incluso divertido mirar como Emily le pegaba a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas, y por lo que veía, tenía mucha.

Lástima que no duró tanto, Arthur se metió llevándose a la chica a un sitio apartado para conversar.

Alfred se dejó caer en lugar dónde minutos antes se hallaba Arthur, se mordió los labios, inquieto.

Para Allistor no pasó desapercibida esa reacción, la conocía muy bien.

_"Celos de hermano mayor"_

Era el instinto de protección el que salía a flote.

Aunque a Scott lo mismo le daba ahora.

Simplemente, tiró el cigarro al suelo apagándolo con la suela de su zapato, no iba a hablar con ese muchacho.

**-Tsk...-**gruñó Alfred.

No dejaba de ver como Emily se ponía toda cariñosa con Arthur, él le sonreía y aceptaba los mimos.

Maldito inglés roba hermanas, actuaba muy caballero pero seguramente era un malvado monster.

Y Alfred también actuaba genial, aparentando ser amigable con el británico cuando sólo sentía ganas de alejarlo de su sister.

Al final su atención fue desviada por el humo tóxico del tabaco, asco.

Su compañero encendió otro cigarro al parecer.

Sus vivaces orbes tornasol se posaron en su contrario de banca.

¡OMG! ¡Era...! ¡Era...! ¡Pero qué sensualidad pelirroja estaba con él!

Sus ojos verdes.

Cabellera rojiza.

Mirada de hielo.

Y esa expresión que decía: "Vete a la mierda, estúpido"

¡Más perfecto no podía ser!

Su alma gemela, tenía que ser ese cejón.

¡Nadie lo superaba, nadie!

Era un bello ángel, o tal vez un sexy demonio.

No importaba, sólo necesitaba hablarle.

Su nombre, le faltaba su nombre para iniciar una conversación.

Scott frunció el ceño después de un rato, estaba harto de que ese estadounidense tarado le viese con cara idiota.

No espera, esa de seguro es su cara normal.

**-¿Qué coño me miras, descerebrado?-**

Con esas palabras, Alfred cayó rendido a sus pies de la manera más francesa posible, claro, en su imaginación porque en la realidad seguía mirándolo fijo.

**-A ti, eres perfecto...-**susurró convencido.

Le sonrió sutilmente siendo muy coqueto para ligárselo.

**-¿Tienes idea de lo gay qué sonó eso?-**

El americano asintió.

**-Sí, pero...-**se acercó a él.

**-Soy gay así que no tengo problemas con eso...-**tomó la mano del escocés para depositar un beso seductor entre sus nudillos.

Beso que nunca llegó.

Porque Allistor le había golpeado, un buen derechazo junto a una patada y Alfred yacía seis metros atrás sobre el suelo.

Scott se fue echando mil maldiciones con esa boca divina que se cargaba, normalmente hubiese golpeado a ese imbécil hasta que quedará irreconocible pero...

Bueno, se le había olvidado.

Por su parte Jones sonreía ilusionado, lo vería otra vez eso lo aseguraba.

Era su destino, lucharía contra todo para tenerle.

¡Porque él estaba flechado!

¡Y no descansaría hasta...!

Alguien interrumpió su drama mental.

**-¿Estás bien?-**inquirió Arthur viendo al mayor sobre el piso, Emily secundaba la pregunta, se notaba preocupada.

**-Mejor que nunca...-**respondió suspirando, y antes de que el anglosajón se retirará le pidió de favor que le entregara a su hermano una nota.

Arthur asintió dudoso.

Con dificultades escribió en un trozo de servilleta.

_"Call me, love" _

**555-165-33**

Alfred F. Jones.

Lo que el inglés no sabía es que Alfred cavó su propia tumba.

¿O no?

Después de todo el amor es ciego y está acompañado de un poco de locura.

Y eso, Alfred lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Porque habría que estar loco para intentar enamorar a ese escocés y no morir en el intento.

.

.

.

**Fin (?)**

Solitudely me había prohibido usar a Arthur, porque sufre pero ya notaron que aquí no.

Así que espero que no le haya molestado.

Aclaró que el USxScotland no es de mi agrado, pero tampoco voy a ser inmadura y decir cosas malas sobre la pareja, eso es infantil.

Merece respeto y el amor de sus fans, eso es todo.

Por mi parte el UsUk es mi OTP junto a una pareja crack que cree junto a mi parnert de rol, sé que al decirla seré linchada pero no importa C:

El ScotSpain/SpainScot, surgió gracias a que mi escocés estaba solitario, y bueno había un español soltero xD

Mencionó esto por el hecho de que en un futuro har Fanfics para mi linda Caro :3

Sin más que agregar me retiro esperando que este Fanfic no haya sido un asco.

Bye bye! 3


End file.
